robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Some Important News
++ The Arena ++ The hole in the wall energy hole. That is where the rebel leader is. Sitting at a table near the entrance, Megatron is looking at a datapad and seems to have a preoccupied look on his face. The mug of energon sits untouched and he doesnt seem to be paying a lot of attention to the bustle around him as the place is being prepped for the upcomin fights. Rumble eagerly runs in to the Forge, about to claim his usual seat when he spots Megatron present for the evening's bouts. This gives him a moment of pause. Barricade enters the arena, moving with purpose towards Megatron; Cade has the job of setting up the matches and making sure everything runs smoothly, so that the real leader of this operation can prepare for more pressing upcoming concerns. That being said, the former Iaconian police officer does need to debrief Megatron on important things that have occured since Clench's 'untimely' demise. He stops in front of Megatron and salutes him crisply, waiting to be addressed. Megatron looks up from his datapad. "Barricade." he greets and then notices Rumble nearby. He give a slight acknowledgement to the small mechs presence and says "What do you have to report, Barricade?" Soundwave enters the arena as well, but his entrance is far more subtle. The big, boxy outlier has an odd ability to just sort of... appear in a place. Suddenly you notice he's standing there, and you're not sure how long he's actually been there. And Soundwave kind of likes it that way. But regardless of however long he's been there- he's there now. Silently he watches the others approach Megatron. Rumble gets a slight nod. "Rumble. Are you well?" He has news for Megatron, too, but for now he gives Barricade his turn. "Well? I'm better than well, check this out!" Rumble just *gives* Soundwave a shanix-credstick. "Here, have a l'il part of the proceeds. My fightin' team has been crushin' the competition! They're puttin' all the other brackets to shame!" Barricade knows that Soundwave listens to thoughts. He thinks, intentionally: -You got news too, eh?- and leaves it at that. Friendly mental greeting to your local telepaths. Dropping his arm, he nods. "News for you an' Soundwave both. I took some of our edited videos t' Iacon, dropped 'em right in Prowl's hands while I still had security clearance. Looks like the desk jockey finally stopped fillin' out paperwork long enough t' look at 'em, because the security feeds we hacked have confirmed that they took the bait." He smiles wanly. "They're bringin' Ratbat up on charges. Illegal weapons dealing, kidnappin', interferin' with functionist processessin' of new sparks. Looks like they're gonna hold a special meetin' here real soon. They might even take this all the way t' Proteus himself." Megatron smiles, "excellent work, Barricade. Dissent amongst the senate can play in our favor. Any word on how Ratbat is reacting to all of this?" he is very intersted in knowing what this mech is doing now that his 'reputation' has been destroyed. He glances again at Rumble "Keep up the good work, Rumble." There's a slight flicker of something in Soundwave's red visor as Rumble informs him of his team's successes. Pride, perhaps? It seems more pleasureable than anything, at least, and he nods to the smaller mech. "Excellent. Expected." He takes the credstick, looking just a little surprised. "For me? ...Why?" Barricade's mental greeting is received and he nods to the mech in return. He can't project thoughts back, so that will have to do for now. And Barricade's news is indeed news. It's news he's already aware of, however, given that he WORKS for Ratbat. But for now he simply allows Barricade to continue on. "Thanks, Megatron," Rumble says with a wide grin. Barricade's news gets a nod. "Those Senate dopes sure jump on any kinda lead, don't they, only this time it ain't what they're gonna expect." And then, to Soundwave, Rumble smiles. "Cause. You put up some money that one time. I wanted you to have it so's we're even." "He's retreated to his private compound in Polyhex," Barricade says. "Looks like they finally picked up our ex-Decepticon speeder, too - she'll be evidence against Ratbat in court." "Well at least she will be useful for something at last." Megatron says and finally takes a sip of his energon. He looks at Soundwave, "See to it that there is nothing Ratbat can do to try and discredit the 'evidence' against him. I want to use this to turn the senate members against themselves. Once they lose solidarity they will be ripe for destruction." he looks at Barricade and the other two Decepticons in turn. -Your turn now-, Barricade thinks to Soundwave, nodding to Megatron. Soundwave tilts his head at Rumble, and a smile cracks at the edge of his mouth under the faceplate he wears. He clasps his hand on the credchip and gives Rumble an appreciative nod. "Thank you. Your spark is in the right place, Rumble." He might be a bit ...crude and all that, but Soundwave likes the mech. Soundwave replies to Megatron, "As you command. I hope to make Ratbat an ...example of other sorts someday as well. I believe he could be of use to us." Then Barricade's message filters through to him, and he glances at the mech before focusing once more on Megatron. "I have news as well. Not quite on that level, but something of concern. Another example of the Senate's gross corruption and desperate seeking of control at any cost." He takes a setp forward and hands Megatron a data slug. "This was taken from a known Autobot spy, Blurr, by Blast Off, a Combaticon who joined the Decepticons not long ago. It comes from the Sky Spy Network, which is the covert spy network that monitors all of Cybertron, tracking Cybertronian movements and airspace. In it, you will find research notes and schematics for prototype optic implants. Preliminary analysis suggests it could be implanted into the optics of most anyone rather surreptitiously. Possibilty: implants could be used to spy on the general populace through their very own optics. And done "right", they might not ever even know." Rumble can't help but fidget uncomfortably at the thought of optics that had a top secret agenda of their own. "Now that's some espeenodge, right there," he exclaims. The police mech simply glowers, his face drawing into a tight, ugly scowl. "Figures," he mutters. "We ain't got time to lose. Gettin' those slagsuckers outta power can't come soon enough - first they're muckin' around in brain modules, now -this-!" he snarls. Megatron takes the data slug and listens to what Soundwave just told him. All the possibilities for what those optical implants could glean runs rampent in his mind. His optics flare a bit and the corners of his mouth erupt into a smile. A wicked smile. "I want our best techs on this right away, Soundwave --" he pauses and looks at Rumble, "Indeed it is, Rumble." he says then he looks back at Soundwave, "And I have the perfect 'volunteer' for these implants once they are built...Ratbat -- Dont worry, Barricade, there time will come and it will be soonn. You will have your chance to show them the 'error' of their ways." Soundwave agrees. "Affirmative. The time to take action draws near. The Senate pulls Cybertron further and further away from anything remotely approaching equality or justice. The people grow tired, angry, and are ready for change. Which means many will join us." He nods to Megatron, pausing only briefly at the mention of Ratbat. "Understood." "What are your orders, then, Lord Megatron?" Barricade asks, trying to relax, the bladed ends of his fingers flexing in anticipation of the coming war. Rumble isn't sure exactly WHAT'S in store for Ratbat, although there seems to be a number of scenarios being kicked around which suggest that he might meet a really, really 'unfortunate' end. Rumble doesn't have a lot of sympathy for mechs like that. He's known Megatron long enough to know that it's probably NOT a good idea to cross his path at any point. Otherwise, you risk getting run over. Any mech who doesn't have the good sense to see that probably deserves everything that's coming to them. Megatron says, "I want more recruits, I want more intelligence gathering. I want more of everything we are doing. I want to stir up the mechs out there to the point the Senate will not know what to do. This on top of what they perceive as a traitor amongst their tanks -- Ratbat." Megatron glances at the arena suddenly, "And I want this place packed." Soundwave watches Rumble go, then he, too, awaits Megatron's orders. Hmm. Barricade just called him... Lord Megatron. The outlier's head tilts just a bit. Adding a title like that one carries certain... expectations. Promises. Threats. Soundwave's thoughts linger on the title, interrupted only by Megatron's commands. He listens... and he obeys. His loyalty without question. "It will be done." He... hesitates to say Lord? Why? He will have to reflect on that. Megatron looks at Soundwave and smiles slightly, "You will be the one to put the implants in Ratbat. He trusts you does he not?" Soundwave nods. "He does. I am among the few he allows in his inner circle." "Excellent," Megatron says, "When those implant are installed pursuade him to look through documents, files -- items that can be useful to us." Barricade is silent for now, letting Soundwave and Megatron plan. He's not about to interrupt. That sounds like a plan to Soundwave. "I will arrange that. He has... certain weaknesses, certain fears. I can play upon them and have him rummaging through numerous documents that he wouldn't allow even me to sort through." Megatron likes what hes hearing. Soundwave gets more useful by the cycle and is slowly becoming an invaluable member of his army. "While youre at it see what you can find out about Decimus through Ratbats... optics." he looks at Barricade then, "What gladiators have you lined up for tonight? "Blackwall, couple of mechs from Kalis, newcomers - industrial types," Barricade rattles off. "Bunch of... well I dunno what the slag t'call 'em, some kinda beast mode I ain't seen before. Call themselves 'Terrorcons'." That sparks Megatron's interest. "Really? When do you have them scheduled for the arena?" "Next match," Barricade answers. Soundwave is back to listening at this point, and planning Ratbat's little.... accidents. Megatron glances out toward the arena, "Excellent. I want to see this."